Noturnos
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Sam e Dean acordam numa manhã e tem a impressão de que algo muito estranho aconteceu na noite anterior, eles só não conseguem lembrar o que. WINCEST
1. Sem memória

_**Noturnos**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Sam e Dean acordam numa manhã e tem a impressão de que algo muito estranho aconteceu na noite anterior, eles só não conseguem lembrar o que. WINCEST

**Beta:** Não possuo. (T.T) Todos os erros são meus, com registro em cartório. XD

**

* * *

**

**Avisos:** 1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além disso, é **wincest** (incesto). Se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual entre homens, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Sem lembranças.**

* * *

Era de manhã, não muito cedo, quando Sam abriu os olhos lentamente e sentiu-se um pouco incomodado pela claridade. Encarou o teto e reconheceu o quarto de hotel. Lembrou-se de terem parado ali ontem à noite, depois de resolverem mais um caso. Coisa meio complicada, uma espécie de feiticeira muito antiga que encantava as pessoas e as fazia agir de forma inesperada, por impulso. Não se lembrava de terem enfrentado algo assim antes. Mas no fim deu tudo certo, e a "bruxa" acabou morta. Mas, com certeza, também estavam exaustos. Pararam, como sempre, no primeiro hotel que avistaram, sem ao menos se importarem em ter de ficar numa suíte, pois era o último quarto vago do lugar. O local era até bem movimentado.

Lembrou-se de que dividia uma cama de casal com Dean. Não que isso importasse, pelo menos não por uma noite e eles estando tão cansados como estavam. Podia sentir o calor do corpo do irmão próximo ao seu. Próximo até demais, Sam diria.

Olhou para o lado e percebeu Dean ainda dormindo. Tudo bem. Mas desde quando Dean dormia sem camisa? Desde quando _ele_ dormia sem camisa? Porque Sam percebeu que estava nu da cintura para cima. Passou a mão na barriga e desceu mais um pouco, chegando à estranha conclusão de que estava completamente nu. Sim, _completamente_. Tentou puxar pela memória e lembrar o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite. Não conseguia. Será que eles haviam bebido? Não, não cansados como estavam, só lembrava-se de entrar no quarto e ir direto para o chuveiro e... Nada mais. Não se lembrava de mais nada. Nem de como viera parar na cama e muito menos de como acabou dormindo pelado ao lado do irmão.

"_Dean? Espera aí..."_ Pensou o moreno. Virou-se um pouco, ficando com o peito quase colado nas costas nuas do mais velho, que ainda dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Levantou um pouco o lençol e pôde constatar que seu irmão também não vestia nada. Nada mesmo, nem uma cueca. _O que diabos está acontecendo afinal?_ Por que ele e Dean haviam dormido nus na mesma cama? E por que ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Levantou-se meio de súbito e seu movimento fez Dean se mexer na cama. Sam ficou de pé ao mesmo tempo em que Dean despertava, tão atordoado quanto o mais novo.

Dean abriu os olhos melhor e a primeira visão que teve foi a do traseiro pelado do seu irmão, que se abaixava rápido para pegar uma boxer jogada perto da cama, que ele inclusive tinha a leve impressão de que era dele. Já ia perguntar o que Sam estava fazendo quando notou que o outro não era o único totalmente despido ali. Dean imediatamente puxou o lençol um pouco mais para cima, e quando voltou a olhar o irmão, Sam o encarava com uma expressão de pura confusão e desespero.

"Não fala nada, Dean." Disse o mais novo e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Com passos mais lentos do que de costume, mas Dean não notou isso. O loiro abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a fechou na mesma hora, vendo que sequer sabia o que dizer.

Dentro do banheiro, Sam apoiou as mãos na pia e olhou-se no espelho.

"Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?" disse num sussurro, encarando o próprio reflexo.

Suas pernas estavam fraquejando, sentia como se fosse desabar a qualquer minuto. Não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Dean, mas também não podia parar de pensar que eles talvez... Talvez tivessem feito _coisas_ que dois irmãos não deveriam fazer. Não um com o outro. Não sabia de onde vinham esses pensamento (além do fato de os dois terem acordado pelados na mesma cama), mas ninguém o convenceria do contrário agora.

Lavou o rosto, respirou fundo, tentou por seus pensamentos em ordem. Tinha que sair daquele banheiro e Dean provavelmente estaria esperando do lado de fora. Não fazia ideia do que dizer. Não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido. Será que Dean lembrava? Só tinha um jeito de descobrir. Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu.

Sam abriu a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com Dean, vestindo somente suas calças, sentado na cama com o rosto apoiado entre as mãos. Quando o loiro ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta, levantou os olhos para encarar o irmão. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

"Dean, olha, eu... Nós..." Definitivamente não sabia o que dizer. Mas também não importava, já que foi bruscamente cortado pelo irmão.

"Sam, por favor. _Pelo amor de Deus_, me diz por que o meu traseiro está doendo?" O mais velho disse bem devagar, palavra por palavra. Não queria repetir aquilo novamente jamais.

Sam engoliu seco. Aproximou-se e sentou na cama, ao lado de Dean. Ficaram calados por mais alguns segundos, até que Sam quebrou o silêncio.

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa?" Não olhou o irmão nos olhos.

"Não, Sam, eu não me lembro de nada. E você?" Perguntou, virando-se para o mais novo.

"Também não." Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

"O que você acha que..." Tentou perguntar Dean.

"Eu não sei."

Silêncio quase constrangedor.

"Você acha que nós..." Disse o loiro.

"Eu. Não. Sei." Interrompeu Sam, falando pausadamente.

Sam então virou o corpo totalmente para o irmão.

"Olha, isso está muito esquisito, Dean. Nós simplesmente acordamos nus na cama sem nos lembrarmos de nada de ontem à noite. Tem alguma coisa errada ai." Disse Sam, tentando parecer o mais decidido possível. "Alguma coisa muito errada. E nós temos que descobrir o que é."

Mas Dean não respondeu, Dean sequer olhou Sam nós olhos. O loiro tinha a cabeça baixa, encarando o chão. Sam ia começar a discutir com o irmão quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

"Dean." Chamou, sem obter resposta.

"Dean!" Cutucou o mais velho que teve que olhar para ele de volta. "O meu traseiro também está doendo, se é isso que você quer saber. Eu quase não consegui chegar até o banheiro."

Dean então soltou um suspiro aliviado, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás.

"Graças a todos os deuses, Sammy!"

_**-S&D-**_

Depois de se vestirem e decidirem esperar mais um pouco e ver se mais alguma _coisa estranha_ aconteceria com eles para buscarem por alguma explicação sobrenatural, Sam e Dean saíram do quarto em direção à recepção do hotel. Queriam deixar logo aquela cidade. Queriam esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Aliás, esquecido eles já tinham, queriam mesmo era não lembrar, ignorar isso, fingir que _nunca_ havia acontecido.

No caminho até a recepção, deram de cara com um casal que também estava hospedado no hotel. No quarto ao lado do deles, mais exatamente. Sabiam disso porque o casal pegou o penúltimo quarto vago, eles haviam chegado apenas um pouco antes dos irmãos e os quatro haviam se encontrado na recepção.

Eles deram sorrisos largos para Sam e Dean, embora a mulher tenha corado um pouco. Os irmãos foram simpáticos também, sem notar o real motivo dos sorrisos dos outros dois.

Resolveram tudo na recepção e foram em direção ao Impala. Sam parou encostado à porta do carro enquanto Dean guardava as coisas no porta-malas. O casal voltou a passar por eles e sorrir, mas dessa vez o homem fez um comentário.

"Noite animada, ein? Nós quase não conseguimos dormir." E sorriu insinuante para os irmãos. Sam corou, Dean teve vontade de socar o homem até arrancar aquele sorrisinho da cara dele. Mas os dois somente entraram no carro e seguiram adiante, sem saber ao certo para onde, como sempre faziam. Só queriam voltar à normalidade. Embora os padrões de _normalidade_ dos Winchester nunca tenham sido, de fato, _normais_.

Dirigiram por um longo tempo até pararem numa cidadezinha e se hospedarem em mais um hotel.

Dean ligou para Bobby e, é claro, não comentou nada sobre o ocorrido com o homem. Só queria saber se Bobby tinha algum caso novo para eles. O homem disse que ainda não sabia de nada, mas que avisaria assim que alguma coisa acontecesse.

Bobby também disse que os irmãos deveriam aproveitar o tempo livre para descansarem. Tinham tido dias muito estressantes, precisavam de uma folga. _"Você nem imagina o quanto"_ pensou Dean, mas apenas concordou com Bobby.

Voltou para o hotel onde eles já haviam se acomodado e onde, graças aos deuses, havia duas camas, e tentou relaxar um pouco. Mas a tensão entre ele e Sam era muito forte, o clima entre os irmãos estava bastante estranho.

Cumpriram a rotina de sempre, tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e tentar relaxar. Embora tudo fosse bem mais silencioso agora. Evitaram ao máximo se encararem, e decerto nenhum dos dois saberia explicar exatamente aquela situação, mas as coisas que possivelmente aconteceram entre eles ainda estavam ali, vivas, e por mais que eles não tivessem nenhuma lembrança do que de fato eles haviam feito naquela noite, a sensação era de que aquilo definitivamente não havia acabado.

Depois de um tempo, Dean resolveu que não adiantava nada ficar remoendo o passado, que ele nem sabia ao certo qual era, e decidiu ir dormir.

"Eu já vou me deitar, Sammy." Disse para o irmão.

"Eu vou ficar aqui um pouco mais." Sam abriu o laptop. "Boa noite, Dean." Disse ainda sem encarar o mais velho.

"Boa noite, Sammy."

_**-S&D-**_

No dia seguinte, Sam despertou e a primeira coisa que notou foi que estava em sua cama. Vestido. Olhou para o lado e viu que Dean ainda dormia na _própria cama_. Também estava com suas roupas. Um alívio profundo tomou conta do rapaz. Talvez tudo não tenha passado de um sonho, afinal. Mas Dean teria tido o mesmo sonho? Melhor parar de pensar nisso.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Dean nem se mexeu na cama. Tomou seu banho, se vestiu e quando saiu encontrou Dean já de pé, procurando alguma coisa dentro da mochila.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada. Sam foi o primeiro a baixar os olhos.

"Bom dia." Disse o homem mais novo.

"Bom dia. Tudo normal hoje, não?" Respondeu Dean, ainda encarando o irmão.

Sam apenas deu um sorriso amarelo. Ficaram sérios novamente.

"Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente comer enquanto você toma banho." Disse o moreno por fim, e Dean apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sam saiu do quarto e o irmão entrou no banheiro.

O dia se passou normalmente. Os dois não tinham praticamente nada para fazer, sem nenhum caso em vista ainda. Mas estavam longe de reclamar disso. Pelo menos por enquanto.

De tardinha eles saíram, resolveram jantar mais cedo, tinha um "restaurante" próximo ao hotel. A comida não era nenhum manjar dos deuses, mas também não era de todo mal. Voltaram para o hotel assim que terminaram.

Quando entraram no quarto novamente, Dean tentou achar alguma coisa na velha TV que havia no quarto, e Sam entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho.

Sam tirou suas roupas e entrou embaixo d'água. Deixou-a correr por seu corpo, sentindo cada gota escorrendo por seu peito e suas costas. Por mais que tentasse agir como se estivesse tudo normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se nada houvesse mudado, aquela maldita noite não lhe saia da cabeça. E o pior era que nem sabia o que havia acontecido, isso era o mais angustiante, porque sua imaginação trabalhava de um jeito que o deixava até constrangido. Como podia ao menos passar pela sua cabeça que tivesse feito _esse tipo de coisas_ com o próprio irmão? Tudo bem que o fato de terem acordado nus na mesma cama e com uma dor incômoda no traseiro ajudava a chegar a essa conclusão, mas não devia ficar imaginando detalhes.

Do lado de fora do banheiro, Dean passava os canais incessantemente, sem de fato prestar atenção à programação da TV. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, duas noites distantes, mais especificamente. Por que diabos não conseguia lembrar-se daquela noite? Nem em suas piores ressacas ele havia esquecido completamente uma noitada. Sempre restavam pequenos flashes, imagens do que havia feito. Mas não dessa vez. Só o que havia era um branco, um vazio em sua memória. Não fazia ideia do que ele e Sam haviam feito, embora os indícios indicassem para uma direção... Mas não, não podia acreditar que ele e o irmão haviam... não, por Deus.

Nem notaram o tempo passando, e que já anoitecia lá fora. Mas não iriam a lugar algum naquela noite mesmo. Dean olhou o relógio e viu que ele marcava quase 6h30min. Notou também que começava a sentir-se um pouco estranho. Sentia-se sufocado, uma ânsia leve, mas que ia crescendo aos poucos. Onde estava Sam? _No banheiro, Dean, ele está no banho, _lembrou-se o loiro. Mas isso não era suficiente. Precisava ver Sam, e precisava disso agora. Caminhou lentamente pelo quarto e parou de frente para a porta do banheiro.

Sam continuava embaixo do chuveiro, achando que já tinha esquecido o mistério que rondava aquela noite, quando de repente a imagem do irmão voltou a assaltar-lhe os pensamentos. Sentiu um desejo tão profundo de ver Dean, de estar perto dele, _fisicamente_ perto, que só a certeza de que o irmão estava logo ali, no quarto assistindo à TV, já não era mais suficiente. Fechou o chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha rapidamente, saindo apressado de dentro do box. A urgência era tamanha que quase saltou para agarrar a maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a desajeitadamente só para dar de cara com Dean parado em frente ao banheiro, com os punhos em riste, preparando-se para bater na porta.

Encararam-se por uma fração de segundos, ambos com os olhos escurecidos por um desejo repentino e violento, e então Sam já estava dentro do banheiro novamente, prensado entre uma parede e Dean, que atacava a boca do mais novo desesperadamente, sendo correspondido em igual proporção.

_**-S&D-**_

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Olá, queridos leitores, inicio hoje mais uma fic, wincest, que já planejava escrever há bastante tempo, mas que ainda não tinha conseguido passar pro computador. Mas como os lapsos de inspiração vão e vem sem o menor aviso, pelo menos no meu caso, agora eu finalmente consegui escrever esse primeiro capítulo. E o meu problema realmente é começar, depois disso a inspiração vem mais fácil.

É claro que **reviews** também ajudam, e muito!!

Um grande beijo a todos que chegaram até aqui e eu _preciso_ saber o que vocês acharam deste primeiro capítulo. Entretanto, só atualizarei a fic em _no máximo_, _duas semanas_, pois estou terminando uma Padackles chamada _Tempo de Amar_, que no momento é minha prioridade. Talvez poste antes, _depende de vocês_!! **;)**

Bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos**__**! :*****_


	2. Desejos

_**Noturnos**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Sam e Dean acordam numa manhã e tem a impressão de que algo muito estranho aconteceu na noite anterior, eles só não conseguem lembrar o que. WINCEST

**Beta:** Não possuo. (T.T) Todos os erros são meus, com registro em cartório. XD

**

* * *

**

**Avisos:** 1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além disso, é **wincest** (incesto). Se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual entre homens, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

3. **Atenção: **_Esse capítulo_ contém linguagem _extremamente pornográfica (séquiço u.u)_, e já sabe, se não gosta, não leia. Estão avisados.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Desejos.**

* * *

Naquele momento, não existia mais nada no mundo. Apenas a boca de Dean. A língua do irmão dentro de _sua própria boca_, num beijo intenso, desesperado e sufocante. Sam mal sentia suas pernas, sentia apenas o corpo de Dean fazendo pressão contra o seu e suas costas coladas à parede fria do banheiro. Sam gemeu dentro do beijo e Dean o imitou. Separaram-se para tomar ar apenas quando já não havia outro jeito. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas o olhar que trocaram foi bastante eloquente. Havia desejo, havia pressa, urgência. Havia tesão.

Dean empurrou Sam contra a pia do banheiro e quase fez com que o moreno se sentasse nela. Num movimento brusco, arrancou a toalha que o irmão usava, e que era a única coisa que escondia sua nudez e sua já visível excitação. Dean parou por breves segundos só para apreciar a visão de Sam daquele jeito, nu e duro. Duro por ele, chamando silenciosamente por ele. Não pensou duas vezes antes de se ajoelhar na frente do mais novo, e numa espécie de devoção quase sagrada, tocar o membro de Sam com os lábios.

Sam gemeu ainda mais alto ao sentir o contato dos lábios úmidos de Dean em seu pau. Abriu mais as pernas para que o irmão se acomodasse melhor, e Dean voltou a lambê-lo. Chupava e lambia, alternadamente. E também fazia ruídos com a garganta que faziam Sam ficar cada vez mais e mais duro. Queria tocá-lo ali, de onde aqueles sons estavam saindo...

Inconscientemente passou a movimentar os quadris, de encontro à boca de Dean. O mais velho então cravou as duas mãos na cintura de Sam e abocanhou o máximo que pôde da ereção do mais novo. Sam jogou a cabeça para trás e apenas se deixou levar. Apoiou as mãos na pia, que já quase não suportava o peso do moreno, e passou a investir contra a boca do irmão. Queria foder _aquela_ boca, e não havia ninguém nesse mundo ou no outro capaz de impedi-lo agora. Até porque, Dean estava deixando. Dean estava _gostando_, pois se esforçava para permanecer firme com os lábios em volta do membro de Sam, embora na medida em que o mais novo intensificava as estocadas, mais difícil ficava respirar. E Dean sabia apenas que, naquele instante, só sairia daquela posição se desmaiasse sem fôlego.

Sam chegou aonde queria, e seu membro já se encostava à garganta do irmão. Aquilo o estava levando a um nível de excitação que ele não se lembrava de já ter sentido com alguém. Investia com força, como se a vida de ambos dependesse daquilo. E os pensamentos de _"Meu Deus, ele é meu irmão"_ ou _"Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso"_ simplesmente nem passavam pela sua cabeça. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era que estar dentro da boca de Dean era a coisa mais certa e mais justa e mais pura que ele poderia fazer. Porque aquela boca era tão quente, úmida e desesperada que Sam não conseguia imaginar uma definição melhor para a palavra _paraíso_...

Os gemidos agora eram gritos, murmúrios e palavras desconexas que se soltavam da garganta do Winchester mais novo, enquanto o mais velho sugava com força e vontade sua ereção, o que o fez derramar-se em jatos de gozo na boca do outro, que sorveu até a última gota, sem nunca parar de gemer.

Quando Dean levantou o rosto para encarar Sam, ainda tinha o sêmem de seu irmão na boca. Deu um último beijo cálido na cabeça do membro de Sam e se levantou, beijando o moreno e dividindo aquele sabor com ele. Suas línguas se tocavam e um misto de sêmem e saliva era compartilhado pelos dois.

Sam agora estava quase deitado contra a pia, com Dean entre suas pernas, beijando, atacando sua boca de forma ávida. As mãos do mais velho passeavam livremente pelo corpo do moreno, que tentava acompanhar o ritmo do beijo.

"Dean..." Gemeu Sam, sem conseguir pensar em nenhuma outra palavra para dizer naquele momento.

"Sammy..." O mais velho respondeu antes de atacar o pescoço do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava com força as nádegas de Sam.

"Ah... Dean... Dean"

"Sammy, _meu_ Sammy." Dean disse num sussurro contra a orelha do mais novo, que se arrepiou instantaneamente.

"Ahh, Dean, desse jeito eu vou ficar duro de novo." Disse o mais novo sem se perguntar o quanto seria errado dizer uma coisa dessas para o irmão.

"É essa a intenção, Sammy." O mais velho lambeu o lóbulo da orelha de Sam, que mordeu os lábios em resposta.

"Você também está duro." Sam podia sentir e ereção do mais velho presa dentro do jeans.

"Duro por você, Sammy." Respondeu o mais velho, enquanto pressionava ainda mais o membro rígido na parte interna da coxa de Sam. O moreno sentia que iria explodir se não aumentasse o contato com Dean logo.

"Então me fode." Sam afastou o irmão de si, apenas para poder encará-lo nos olhos. "Eu quero que você me foda agora, Dean." Disse com convicção.

"Eu faço tudo que você quiser, Sammy. Tudo." Disse o mais velho e pegou a mão de Sam, guiando-o para fora do banheiro. Os dois caminharam calmamente até uma das camas e pararam frente a frente, encarando-se. Sam estava completamente nu enquanto Dean continuava de jeans e com uma camiseta. Sorriram um para o outro. Sam sentou-se na cama, derrubando o corpo um pouco para trás, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Dean tinha uma visão privilegiada do irmão nesse momento.

O mais velho passou então a tirar a roupa lentamente. Primeiro a camiseta, expondo o peito forte e a pele clara e cheia de sardas, e que Sam faria questão de mapear com a língua dentro de alguns instantes. Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça e começou a baixá-la. A respiração de Sam ficava cada vez mais acelerada. Retirou o jeans por completo, então pousou as duas mãos na borda da boxer branca que usava e que já não podia esconder o seu estado de excitação. Sam mordia os lábios. A vontade de repetir o que irmão fizera minutos atrás no banheiro era imensa, mas sabia que Dean tinha algo melhor para ele. Dean sempre teria.

Quando o mais velho retirou completamente a boxer, ficando também nu, como Sam, o mais novo teve de fechar os olhos por um segundo, pois achou que pudesse gozar apenas com aquela visão. Dean era tão perfeito.

O loiro aproximou-se da cama e deitou-se sobre Sam, que encostou de vez as costas no colchão da cama.

"Eu vou foder você, Sammy, até você gozar gritando meu nome." Disse ao ouvido do mais novo.

"Sim, Dean, por favor..." Era uma súplica que havia na voz de Sam.

Voltaram a se beijar feito loucos, devorando a boca um do outro, enquanto Dean movimentava-se de encontro ao quadril do irmão, roçando seus membros já totalmente rígidos. Gemiam e diziam coisas sem sentido ou obscenidades um ao outro, mas a essa altura já não fazia diferença. Só queriam mais contato. Mais toques, mais atrito, mais calor.

Dean foi descendo com os lábios pelo pescoço e pelo peito de Sam. Traçava rotas imaginarias com a língua ao longo de todo o caminho que pouco antes o levara ao paraíso. Sam abria mais as pernas para dar total liberdade ao mais velho.

"Você gosta disso, Sammy?" Perguntou Dean enquanto com a língua acariciava um dos mamilos de Sam e levava uma das mãos até bem perto da entrada do mais novo, pressionando um dos dedos no local, mas ainda sem entrar.

"Sim... Dean, por Deus, sim." Sam agarrava-se ao lençol com uma das mãos, e com a outra segurava com força Dean pelos cabelos, fazendo-o voltar o rosto e encará-lo. "Faça logo, Dean. Agora." Aquilo tinha sido quase uma ordem. E Dean obedeceu prontamente. Introduziu um dos dedos, sem qualquer lubrificação na entrada apertada de Sam, que gemeu alto em resposta, contraindo a face de dor e prazer.

"Você está bem, Sammy?" Perguntou o loiro sem parar de movimentar o dedo dentro do irmão. "Não tá doendo?"

Sam mal conseguiu responder. "Quem se importa?" Disse o mais novo, não sem alguma dificuldade.

Dean então adicionou um segundo dedo, e já começava a sentir o moreno mais relaxado.

"Dean..."

"Calma, Sammy."

"À merda com a sua calma, eu quero você dentro de mim já." Sam levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar para Dean. "Me fode agora." Tinha os olhos totalmente escurecidos.

Dean então se posicionou melhor e levantou um pouco mais o quadril de Sam, que enroscou as longas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Retirou os dedos de dentro dele e passou a penetrá-lo com seu membro e, por mais que não quisesse machucá-lo, não pôde conter o impulso de entrar com tudo dentro do irmão.

"Ah, Dean, assim..." Se Dean estivesse em seu estado normal, primeiro não estaria trepando com Sam e, segundo, poderia jurar que o irmão era um sádico, porque aquilo devia doer.

"É assim que você gosta, maninho?" Dean disse enquanto estocava dentro de Sam. O mais novo agora não apenas gemia, arfava, seu rosto estava vermelho e seu peito totalmente suado. Dean apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros de Sam, enquanto investia cada vez mais forte contra ele.

"Assim, Dean, assim." Sam levou as duas mãos até as grades da cama e se agarrou nelas com força. Acompanhava o ritmo das estocadas do mais velho movimentando o próprio quadril.

"Mais forte, Dean."

Sam parecia insaciável, mas Dean faria qualquer esforço para ver seu irmão satisfeito, então passou a investir contra Sam como nunca tinha feito com ninguém, de uma forma totalmente insana e apaixonada. Saia e entrava quase todo de dentro do irmão a cada estocada, até sentir um jato liquido quente contra sua barriga e ouvir Sam pronunciar seu nome de um jeito que nunca tinha feito antes, que _ninguém_ nunca tinha feito antes. Abriu os olhos, que nem reparou ter fechado e olhou para Sam. Olhos fechados, rosto vermelho, lábios entreabertos, o cabelo colado à testa por causa do suor que escorria por todos os poros do mais novo, e deixava sua pele brilhando de um jeito quase hipnótico. Não demorou muito também e sentiu-se derramar dentro de Sam, podendo jurar que havia nascido pura e simplesmente para viver aquele momento.

Dean gemeu e desabou sobre o corpo suado do irmão. Encontrou forças só Deus sabe onde para levantar um pouco a cabeça e pousar um leve beijo em seus lábios.

"Isso foi perfeito, Dean." Disse Sam enquanto o mais velho saia de cima e de dentro dele. Gemeu ainda uma última vez com isso. Ambos ajeitaram-se na cama de solteiro, sem sequer pensarem na possibilidade de dormirem separados essa noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Dean foi o primeiro a despertar. Nem teve tempo de assimilar nenhuma informação, pois a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o peso do braço de Sam sobre seu peito e de uma das pernas do irmão sobre as suas. Ainda não se lembrava de nada, absolutamente nada, mas nenhum dos dois precisaria fazer um grande esforço intelectual para entender o que se passara na noite anterior.

"Maldição." Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de levantar-se bruscamente, saindo _de baixo_ de Sam, que também despertou com o movimento.

"O que tá aconte..." Sam abriu os olhos e viu Dean andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, em frente a sua cama. Completamente pelado. "Oh, droga. Nós fizemos de novo, não foi?"

Dean olhou de volta ao irmão incrédulo e impaciente. "Parece que sim, Sam. Nós _fizemos_ de novo."

_**-S&D-**_

Constrangimento era pouco para definir o que se passou naquele quarto de hotel enquanto os irmãos Winchester se lavavam e vestiam suas roupas. Diferentemente daquela primeira vez, eles agora não falaram nada, cada um apenas tratou de se vestir e se aprontar para tomarem café. Dean foi quem terminou primeiro e saiu apressadamente do quarto dizendo a Sam apenas que iria buscar algo para eles comerem, sem esperar a resposta do outro. Nunca a expressão _"o dia seguinte"_ havia feito tanto sentido.

Quando Dean saiu, Sam pôde finalmente exclamar. _"Puta que pariu! O que diabos o Dean faz comigo pra eu ficar com a bunda doendo desse jeito?!"_

Sam então se sentou na cama novamente. Na _outra_ cama, não na que tinham passado a noite. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha que pensar em algo, as coisas já haviam passado do limite. Porque se da primeira vez eles ainda puderam enganar a si mesmos e fingir que tudo estava bem, agora isso era impossível. Não com todas aquelas manchas esbranquiçadas que ele encarava no lençol a sua frente.

Depois de quase uma hora Dean voltou ao quarto de hotel com o café dos dois. Abriu a porta e viu Sam ainda sentado na cama com o olhar totalmente perdido. Queria dizer alguma coisa, só não sabia o que.

Aquela situação era simplesmente absurda, como eles podiam estar fazendo sexo? _Um como o outro_. Não, isso era, era... Isso era totalmente errado. Afinal eles eram irmãos. E Dean nem iria citar o fato de que ambos tinham a mesma coisa entre as pernas. Se bem que, se não fossem filhos do _mesmo_ pai e da _mesma_ mãe, Sam até que seria um tipo bem interessante... _O que? Eu estou ficando louco, só pode! _Repreendeu-se mentalmente.

"Dean." Sam falou, sem olhar para o mais velho.

"O que foi?" Disse o loiro, saindo de seus devaneios.

"A gente tem que voltar." Levantou-se da cama.

"Voltar pra onde?" Perguntou Dean enquanto punha o café, que ainda tinha em mãos, numa mesinha.

"Para aquela cidade, a última onde nós estivemos. Eu acho que esse último caso ainda não acabou." Disse o mais novo e finalmente encarou o irmão.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes antes de Dean concordar.

"Sim, nós precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo conosco. E precisamos fazer com que pare." Sua voz soou firme e decidida, e Sam sentiu um arrepio na espinha, embora não tenha entendido o porquê.

"Certo, então, vamos só tomar café e a gente parte."

"Ok, Sammy." Dean também não entendeu, mas sentiu-se estranho pronunciando aquele nome, e ele ficou reverberando em sua mente... _Sammy_...

Tomaram café e partiram de volta àquela cidade, onde esperavam achar uma solução rápida para esse seu _probleminha_ mais imediato. Os dois permaneceram calados a maior parte da viagem, um sabendo muito bem no que o outro estava pensando, mas sem a menor possibilidade de falarem sobre isso em voz alta. Só não sabiam por quanto tempo ambos iriam suportar calados.

Horas mais tarde, eles estavam de volta ao mesmo hotel de onde tinham saído três dias atrás. Se tudo havia começado ali, era melhor voltar e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Estavam oficialmente em mais um caso, só que dessa vez mais envolvidos na história do que nunca.

_**-S&D-**_

_Continua... _

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá, queridos leitores!! Eu não disse que voltava? Então, aqui estou eu de volta e mais cedo do que vocês pensavam, não?! =)

Fiquei muito feliz com a recepção que o primeiro capítulo de _Noturnos_ teve e, como eu disse, **reviews são uma excelente inspiração!!**

E já peço desculpas pela _"maldade"_ cometida por mim ao parar a fic justo naquele momento, mas eu acho que esse capítulo compensou tudo, não? ;3

Um grande beijo a **Mary Spn**, **Rainha de Copa e Dama Perfeita**, **Joe Belmont**, **Alexia**, **Dan Padackles** e **Gabs**, que deixaram suas impressões sobre o primeiro cap! Valeuuu!!

**Gabs**, se puder deixar _seu email_, é só colocar os espaços, eu agradeço!! ;)

Bjinhos e até o próximo capítulo!!

**_*___* Reviews, please!_**

**_Bjos a todos! :***_**


	3. Dúvidas

_**Noturnos**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Sam e Dean acordam numa manhã e tem a impressão de que algo muito estranho aconteceu na noite anterior, eles só não conseguem lembrar o que. WINCEST

**Beta:** Não possuo. (T.T) Todos os erros são meus, com registro em cartório. XD

**Avisos:** 1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além disso, é **wincest** (incesto). Se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual entre homens, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Dúvidas.**

* * *

Na recepção do hotel, Sam e Dean encontraram a mesma senhora que os atendera da primeira vez. Ela os reconheceu de cara, estranhando um pouco a volta tão repentina dos dois. Não era comum que as pessoas que se hospedavam ali voltassem àquela cidade. Havia muitas histórias em torno do local, embora ela acreditasse que a maioria eram apenas lendas e "estratégias" para atrair turistas. Mas de qualquer forma, ela não reclamou. Muito pelo contrário.

"Olá, rapazes! É bom vê-los de volta à cidade tão cedo." Disse gentilmente a senhora.

"Bem, é que nós achamos que havíamos terminado um serviço por aqui, mas pelo jeito ainda faltaram alguns _detalhes_." Respondeu o mais velho, enquanto Sam apenas observava o local, à procura de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

"Procurando por algo, meu jovem?" Perguntou a senhora.

"Ah, não, nada." Disse Sam, finalmente olhando para a mulher, e depois indo para fora, esperar por Dean perto do carro.

"Bem, vocês vão querer o mesmo quarto?"

Dean ainda pensou em pedir um com duas camas, mas lembrou-se de que era melhor repetir tudo que eles haviam feito naquela cidade para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Quase tudo, pelo menos.

"Sim, nós gostaríamos de ficar no mesmo quarto, por favor." Disse por fim.

A senhora deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e entregou as chaves ao homem. Dean saiu da recepção e encontrou Sam encostado ao Impala, esperando por ele.

"Você pediu o mesmo quarto, não foi?" Perguntou o caçula.

"Sim." Respondeu o outro enquanto mostrava as chaves para Sam. Ambos se encaminharam para o quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Assim que entraram deram de cara com a enorme cama de casal que teriam de dividir novamente. Se bem que dormir em camas separadas não os havia impedido de repetir a dose do que fizeram ali. E agora eles já tinham mais do que certeza de sobre o que se tratavam as suas _atividades noturnas_. Aos poucos foram se acomodando novamente ao local. Sam sentou-se na cama, encostou as costas na parede e abriu o laptop. Dean sentou-se do outro lado.

"O que você vai fazer?" Perguntou o mais velho.

"Pesquisar." Disse Sam. "Tem alguma coisa que a gente deixou passar nesse último caso, eu tenho certeza."

"Mas aquela mulher, a tal feiticeira, ela está morta agora, Sam, como é que ela poderia estar fazendo alguma coisa com a gente?"

"Por isso eu vou pesquisar, se eu já soubesse as respostas isso não seria necessário." Sam respondeu impacientemente, sem olhar para o irmão.

Dean respirou fundo e se controlou para não ir lá e dar um belo soco em Sam. Mas eles realmente tinham que descobrir o que estava acontecendo, então ele o deixaria pesquisar em paz. Por enquanto.

"Ok, eu vou dar uma volta, então, _não quero te atrapalhar_." Disse e saiu do quarto. "Continua aí pesquisando, seu nerd."

Sam apenas bufou, não se dando ao trabalho de responder e iniciar uma discussão. Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer. Continuou vidrado no computador.

_**-S&D-**_

Dean andava com as mãos nos bolsos, tentando conter o impulso de socar a primeira pessoa cruzasse o seu caminho. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação tão estranha na sua vida. É claro que alguma coisa sobrenatural estava acontecendo com eles, pois em seu estado normal, algo tão absurdo, tão, tão... Enfim, _isso_ nunca teria acontecido entre ele e Sam. Acontece que _isso_ tinha um nome: _sexo_. Era o que eles dois haviam feito. Duas vezes. No mínimo.

"Droga." Resmungou, cerrando os dentes.

Dean tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Não a parte do sexo, isso ela já tinha entendido. O problema era que, por mais que ele ficasse repetindo mil vezes para si mesmo o quanto aquilo era absurdo, doentio, insano e enfim, Sam com certeza teria um repertório maior de sinônimos, ele não conseguia de fato se sentir tão mal. Quer dizer, não era um sentimento de culpa ou de nojo ou de pecado que ele sentia. Não, ele simplesmente sentia vergonha. Medo? Talvez. E algo mais que ele não saberia explicar agora. E raiva também, e isso o estava deixando louco. Sério, ele _precisava_ bater em alguém.

Sam, por sua vez, analisava meticulosamente todos os detalhes do último caso em que eles trabalharam.

"Eu tenho que ter deixado passar alguma coisa." Bufava enquanto percorriam a tela do computador com os olhos. Já havia pesquisado incessantemente sobre aquela cidade e aquela bruxa, mas ainda tinha algo faltando, com certeza.

Sam quase não tinha tempo de pensar em como seria com o irmão até que eles encontrassem uma solução definitiva para tudo isso. Mas sempre que ele se mexia na cadeira e sentia aquela fisgada incômoda no traseiro era impossível não pensar no que eles andavam fazendo.

"Argh, eu espero ao menos ficar por cima da próxima vez." Disse quase sem perceber. Mas parou no mesmo instante, dando graças aos céus por Dean não estar ali para ouvir aquilo.

_Droga,_ foi o que pensou. _Eu já estou pensando na próxima vez?_ Aquilo definitivamente estava mexendo com ele. Também não era para menos, afinal transar com seu próprio irmão era...

Não conseguiu concluir o pensamento porque nesse instante Dean entrou no quarto. Sua cara não era nada boa. Eles se encararam até Sam voltar os olhos para a tela do laptop novamente.

"E aí, conseguiu achar alguma coisa?" Perguntou Dean um pouco irritado.

"Na verdade nada de novo. Apenas o que nós já sabíamos."

Dean sentou-se numa cadeira de frente para Sam.

"Nós ficamos sabendo de uma série de acontecimentos estranhos nessa cidade nos últimos anos, certo?" Continuou o mais novo.

"Certo." Afirmou Dean.

"Ok. Nós viemos, então, descobrimos que algumas pessoas começaram a agir estranhamente de uma hora para outra, e que todas tinham em comum o fato de terem tido contato com uma mulher. A tal bruxa."

"Sim, sim, até aí nenhuma novidade." Respondeu Dean impacientemente.

"Exato. Então, essas pessoas começavam a agir por instinto, ou seja, realizar suas vontades mais secretas, que incluíam às vezes ate tentar matar outras pessoas, coisa que elas jamais fariam se não tivessem sido enfeitiçadas." Sam parou por um segundo. "Mas em nenhum desses casos houve perda de memória. O que me faz pensar que nós não fomos enfeitiçados da mesma forma."

"Claro que não Sam, se nós estivéssemos sofrendo do mesmo mal dessas pessoas seria quase como dizer que a gente queria... você sabe... que a gente queria... antes..."

"Sim, sei. E não foi isso que eu disse." Disse Sam, corando um pouco mas tentando manter-se sério.

"Mas isso não faz sentido." Disse o mais velho, levantando-se da cadeira. "Essa bruxa está morta, nós mesmos cuidamos disso, Sam, como é que ela poderia ter nos enfeitiçado?"

"Ela pode ter feito antes de morrer."

"E os efeitos do feitiço passariam com a morte dela." Dean respondeu como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"Sim, você acha que eu já não pensei sobre isso?"

"E o que a gente faz, então?" Ele olhou para Sam sinceramente esperando por uma resposta. O mais novo o encarou de volta e arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas.

"Nós vamos voltar àquela casa, o lugar onde a bruxa vivia."

Dean não desviou os olhos de Sam, mas pareceu refletir por um momento. Será que eles foram tão descuidados assim, e deixaram algum detalhe obviamente tão importante passar despercebido? Ele se sentiria péssimo se fosse verdade.

"Isso pode ser complicado, você lembra que de vez em quando aparece algum desgraçado que acha divertido visitar uma casa mal assombrada, não lembra?"

"Lembro, mas a gente pode ao menos tentar, por hora. Se não tiver ninguém a gente entra, se tiver a gente espera e volta depois."

Dean concordou com a cabeça. Tinha que admitir, o que Sam estava propondo fazia sentido.

_**-S&D-**_

Depois de discutirem por algumas horas, Sam e Dean resolveram voltar ao local onde haviam encontrado a tal bruxa. Era uma casa antiga, abandonada e que já tinha fama na cidade por ser mal assombrada. A feiticeira vivera ali por anos, embora se achasse que não havia ninguém morando no local. Era de lá que ela lançava seus feitiços nas pessoas.

O local era um pouco afastado da cidade, mais ou menos dentro de um bosque, uma área de proteção ambiental em que era proibido caçar – não para eles, é claro – por isso era pouquíssimo frequentado nos últimos anos.

Somente alguns visitantes mais curiosos iam aquele local, e era a esses que a bruxa enfeitiçava. Jovens em busca de emoção e histórias para contar aos amigos, viajantes desavisados ou casais apaixonados que por algum motivo acham que é melhor se arriscar para dar uns amassos dentro de uma casa mal assombrada do que em um motel qualquer.

Algumas semanas atrás, naquele mesmo local, eles enfrentaram a bruxa, depois de ela ter feito com que um casal de adolescentes quase pusesse fogo no celeiro da casa dos pais da garota. Era sempre assim, as pessoas que eram enfeitiçadas começavam a agir por impulso, não parando até conseguirem fazer o que queriam. A diferença é que depois de receber o feitiço, a pessoa passava a agir dessa forma o tempo inteiro, não somente em alguns períodos, como eles, e também não tinha essa coisa da perda da memória. Nos últimos anos, os casos eram raros, no começo. O xerife da cidade um belo dia resolveu libertar todos os presos, deixando a cidade inteira chocada. Todos acharam que ele havia pirado. Estresse, excesso de trabalho. Nem o próprio xerife conseguiu se explicar pelos seus atos, depois de todo o ocorrido. Foi parar num sanatório, para tratar possíveis _problemas psicológicos_.

Depois houve uma mulher que assassinou o marido enquanto ele dormia. O homem chegou bêbado em casa e foi direto para a cama, quando ela chegou, após uma visitinha a casa abandonada para se encontrar o dono de um dos bares da cidade, que também era seu amante, ela simplesmente subiu as escadas, viu o marido roncando e o sufocou com o travesseiro. Dessa vez, além da possibilidade da loucura, consideraram também uma possível possessão demoníaca. Anos depois, um padre, recém chegado à cidade e que acabou se perdendo no bosque um dia, resolveu que seria mais confortável rezar a missa sem toda aquela roupa, e se despiu no meio da celebração, deixando atônitos os fieis que assistiam a tudo.

A partir de então a cidade ganhou fama e atraia visitantes de todos os lugares, mas se passaram alguns anos até algum caso como esses voltasse a ocorrer. E quando finalmente aconteceu, foram três casos em menos de um mês. Foi o que chamou a atenção dos irmãos Winchester.

Agora eles estavam de volta àquela casa. Quando chegaram ao local, Sam e Dean logo perceberam certa movimentação no lugar. Eram risadas e gritinhos que podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora, e eles logo deduziram que devia ser um bando de adolescentes dando alguma festinha no local. Já era quase noite, mas eles resolveram esperar e ver se eles iam embora, para então poderem entrar na casa.

"A gente devia ir embora e voltar depois." Disse Sam, depois de quase quarenta minutos esperando atrás de algumas árvores, sentado num tronco ao lado de Dean.

O mais velho olhou para ele e cerrou os olhos.

"Foi você quem teve a ideia de voltar aqui, agora você vai esperar também."

"Eles não vão sair de lá tão cedo, Dean, é perda de tempo ficar aqui." Disse, levantando-se.

"Você tem que ir a algum lugar, Sam?" Dean perguntou ironicamente.

Sam bufou. "Não." Disse e voltou a sentar-se.

"Bom garoto." Dean sorriu de lado, implicando com o irmão.

_"Jerk."_

_"Bitch."_

E em poucos segundos Dean já não sentia mais o tronco da árvore sob si, porque Sam o havia empurrado e agora ele estava no chão com Sam por cima dele.

"Você faz questão de tentar deixar tudo mais complicado, não é?!" Sam berrava com ele.

"Do que você está falando, seu idiota?" Dean tentava sair de baixo de Sam, mas o moreno era muito grande e pesado, e também tinha aprendido muita coisa com Dean.

"Você fica aí, me provocando quando a gente tá nessa situação, enquanto _eu_ to tentando resolver as coisas!" Sam prendia os braços de Dean sobre a cabeça, e sua vontade agora era de socar o irmão.

Dean tentava se desvencilhar, e conseguiu soltar seus pulsos, mas Sam continuou se pressionando sobre ele. O loiro agarrou a gola do casaco que o irmão vestia, e se inclinou um pouco, aproximando seus rostos.

"Você tá querendo dizer o que? Que _eu_ não quero resolver essa situação?" Dean tinha algo no olhar que Sam não conseguiu decifrar. O mais novo tentou empurrar o irmão, e acabou caindo também mais por cima dele, debruçando-se sobre Dean.

"Eu não estou querendo dizer..." Mas não conseguiu terminar, porque sentiu Dean se empurrar contra ele. Sentiu Dean pressionar sua ereção contra seu quadril. Sam não podia acreditar, mas o irmão já estava duro embaixo de si.

O mais novo estava confuso, segundos antes estava prestes a socar Dean até extravasar toda a raiva e toda insegurança que sentia, agora simplesmente não podia pensar em outra coisa a não ser beijá-lo e... _Deus_, fodê-lo ali mesmo, no meio daquela floresta.

Sam se inclinou mais sobre o irmão, e antes que baixasse a cabeça o suficiente para alcançar seus lábios, Dean já havia se adiantado e cortado caminho, e já estava mordendo seus lábios e pedindo passagem com a língua para dentro de sua boca.

E mais repentinamente ainda, o mais velho inverteu suas posições e se pôs por cima de Sam, num movimento rápido e brusco. Se alguém perguntasse agora, eles já não seriam capazes de dizer o motivo pelo qual haviam começado a brigar. Eles não seriam capazes nem de se lembrar do porquê de estarem no meio daquele bosque. Eles só lembravam, sentiam e buscavam o contato entre suas peles, o calor da boca e da língua um do outro.

Não demorou muito até que Sam já estivesse excitado também. Até que ele já correspondesse a todas as investidas do irmão. Até que ele começasse a gemer alto, sem se importar com o fato de que qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali poderia ouvi-los.

Sam já não se importava com mais nada, apenas com o fato de ainda haver roupas demais entre eles.

_**-S&D-**_

Dean sentia seu corpo formigando. Uma sensação estranha se apoderou dele antes que ele abrisse os olhos. Teve de fechá-los de novo quase imediatamente, pois o clarão dos raios do sol quase o cegou.

Agora mal conseguia respirar porque havia um peso imenso sobre seu peito. Aliás, mal conseguia se mexer porque Sam... _"Puta que pariu",_ Sam estava deitado sobre ele. E seu corpo continuava formigando. Não, não era isso. Realmente havia _formigas_ sobre ele. Em todos os lugares.

"Sam, sai de cima de mim." Disse com raiva enquanto empurrava o irmão para o lado e se sentava no meio do bosque. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. De ter se sentado.

"Ah, meu Deus, a gente dormiu aqui?" Disse Sam, tentando abrir os olhos.

"E olha só, essa nem foi a pior parte." Respondeu o mais velho ironicamente.

Ambos olharam em volta e se deram conta realmente de onde estavam. E de que havia areia e formigas por toda parte, e algumas folhas secas também, principalmente nos cabelos deles. Sam acharia aquilo até engraçado, não fossem as circunstâncias. A que ponto eles haviam chegado, meu Deus, isso já era loucura.

Dean se levantou e fez uma pequena careta de desconforto ao tentar dar um passo a frente. Sam achou melhor não perguntar nada, ele sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

O mais novo levantou-se também e tentou se livrar das formigas que passeavam em seu corpo e retirar as folhas e a areia pelo menos de seu rosto, quando ouviu Dean gritar, quase em desespero, se voltando para ele com os olhos verdes arregalados.

"Sam, cadê as nossas roupas?"

"_Oh, merda."_ Foi tudo em que conseguiu pensar.

_**-S&D-**_

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A**_**:** _Olá, meus queridos! Pensavam que eu tinha desistido dessa fic? Não mesmo!! u_u

Só demorei um pouquinho mais a postar, mas está aí o terceiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. E só vou saber disso se deixarem reviews dizendo o que acharam.

Quero agradecer a quem gentilmente comentou o capítulo 2: **Nyx Malfoy**, **Amanda Padackles**, **Gab!**, **Cami Sakurazawa**, **Chantall**, **Rainha de Copa e Dama Perfeita**, **Mary Spn** e **Alexia**!! Muitíssimo obrigada!!

Até o próximo capítulo, então, que eu realmente pretendo postar o mais breve possível!!

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


	4. Perdidos

_**Noturnos**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Sam e Dean acordam numa manhã e tem a impressão de que algo muito estranho aconteceu na noite anterior, eles só não conseguem lembrar o que. WINCEST

**Beta:** Não possuo. (T.T) Todos os erros são meus, com registro em cartório. XD

**Avisos:** 1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além disso, é **wincest** (incesto). Se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual entre homens, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Perdidos.**

* * *

Ainda era de manhã cedo, o sol brilhava no céu e Sam e Dean caminhavam por entre as árvores daquele bosque completamente nus. Enquanto o mais novo tinha as mãos cruzadas sobre o seu baixo-ventre, tentando esconder ao menos suas partes íntimas, Dean caminhava um pouco mais a frente, sem se preocupar com o pudor de quem os pudesse ver agora, bufando e com o rosto vermelho, não apenas pelo sol, mas principalmente pela raiva. Ele caminhava rápido, embora esse fosse, no momento, um processo doloroso, e Sam às vezes tinha que correr um pouco para acompanhá-lo.

"Hey, Dean, espera por mim." Disse enquanto tentava se aproximar do irmão mais velho.

"Então anda logo, Sam." Dean, além de impaciente, parecia que poderia matar qualquer coisa que cruzasse a frente deles apenas com o olhar.

"Eu ainda acho que a gente devia ter ido direto pro Impala."

"Ok, dois caras pelados dirigindo um carro não chama nem um pouco a atenção, não é mesmo?" Dean usava seu costumeiro sarcasmo.

"Dois caras pelados no meio de uma floresta também não é algo que passe despercebido."

"É, mas pelo menos aqui não tem platéia, ok. Além do mais, talvez a gente ache as nossas roupas." O mais velho respirou fundo, tanto pela raiva que sentia por estar naquela situação, como pelas incessantes fisgadas que faziam ele andar esquisito, tinha certeza.

"Olha, tudo bem que essa não é uma situação confortável, mas isso não vai ajudar em nada." Sam a essa altura já o havia alcançado, e caminhava apenas alguns passos atrás de Dean, sem tirar as mãos da posição de defesa das "jóias da família".

Dean estancou a sua frente e se virou para Sam. "Isso o que, Sammy?" Perguntou encarando o irmão.

"Qual é, Dean? Cara, você parece que vai explodir a qualquer minuto." Sam fez o maior esforço do mundo, não somente para encarar Dean nos olhos naquele momento, porque os olhos verdes do seu irmão tinham um brilho quase assustador, mas sobretudo para não olhar para baixo. _Não olhe, Sam, não ouse olhar para baixo. _Repetia como se fosse um mantra desde que ambos acordaram naquela clareira no meio do bosque, nus, com terra e formigas por todo o corpo e mais uma vez sem memória de nada do que havia acontecido.

"E você acha que é pra menos do que isso, Sam? Sério, cara, você acha mesmo que eu não tenho motivos para estar bravo." Dean falava e se aproximava lentamente do irmão. Sam foi retrocedendo no mesmo ritmo em que Dean se aproximava.

"Claro que não, Dean, eu sei que nós temos motivos para estarmos bravos. Eu só estou dizendo que isso não vai ajudar..." E antes que terminasse de falar, Sam tropeçou – já que dava passos para trás, tentando manter-se o mais afastado possível do irmão – e caiu de costas, com as mãos apoiadas para trás.

Dean olhou o irmão mais novo por apenas dois segundos, antes de explodir numa gargalhada quase histérica. Sam tinha a cara fechada e o rosto totalmente corado de vergonha. O local onde ele caira era cheio de pedras e raízes, e provavelmente seu traseiro estaria todo ralado quando ele se levantasse.

E Dean continuava rindo. Rindo sem parar. Já havia quase lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos.

"Será que dá pra parar de rir agora?" Perguntou Sam, enquanto se levantava.

Dean respirou fundo, tentando sinceramente se controlar. Mas então ouviu Sam soltar um gemido de dor, e foi a vez de se preocupar com o irmão. Quando olhou novamente, Sam estava de costas para ele, e Dean pôde ver que o mais novo parecia realmente ter se machucado.

"Sam, me desculpa, vem, deixa eu ver isso." Disse se aproximando das costas do irmão. O outro ainda tentou oferecer alguma resistência à ajuda do irmão, mas quando sentiu Dean apoiar as duas mãos nas suas costas, e ir descendo quase até chegar em suas nádegas, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer – e se amaldiçoou por isso – foi gemer. Ele não admitiria, mas sentiu seu corpo tremer de leve ao contato das mãos quentes de Dean.

O mais velho se abaixou um pouco para ver os arranhões nas coxas, nas costas e no traseiro de Sam. Estava vermelho e alguns sangravam um pouco, mas nada grave.

"Ah, Sam, deixa de ser chorão, eu pensei que você tivesse se machucado de verdade." Disse enquanto subia as mãos de volta aos ombros de Sam.

"Mas eu me machuquei, sim. E 'tá doendo."

"você vai sobreviver." Dean falou e deu um belo tapa no traseiro de Sam, que se virou instantaneamente para o irmão, com ganas de bater nele até que ele não conseguisse sorrir por um mês inteiro, quando um som vindo de trás das árvores chamou a atenção deles.

"Você ouviu isso?" Perguntou Sam.

"Claro que eu ouvi." Dean respondeu, e nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão desprotegido como naquele momento.

Os dois ficaram parados, e o som se aproximava cada vez mais deles, e cada vez mais parecia com passos vindos em sua direção. Os olhos de ambos se arregalaram quando a aparição do que quer fosse aquilo já era iminente. Quando um velho, com um chapéu bem surrado na cabeça e uma enorme barba branca saiu de trás de uma das árvores, com um rifle apontado para eles, ambos sentiram um frio percorrendo suas espinhas.

"Mas o que tá acontecendo aqui?"

"Olha, eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas... nós somos irmãos, e alguém roubou as nossas roupas?" Disse Sam, e logo em seguida voltou a por as mãos em posição de "defesa", dessa vez sendo imitado por Dean também.

O homem olhou desconfiado para os dois, sem abaixar a arma. Analisou os irmãos de cima a baixo, estreitando os olhos, sem dizer nada. Depois de alguns instantes, ele baixou o rifle e sorriu para os irmãos Winchester. O velho tinha um sorriso gentil, que deixava à mostra seus dentes inacreditavelmente brancos.

"Eu acho que sei onde estão suas roupas." Disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. "venham comigo." E deu as costas aos dois, adentrando no bosque novamente.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam, e o mais velho deu de ombros. As coisas não podam ficar piores, podiam?

Seguiram o velho floresta a dentro, esforçando-se para acompanharem o homem, que se mostrava muito habilidoso em caminhar por entre as árvores e raízes. Eles caminharam por alguns minutos em total silêncio, até que o homem resolveu falar.

"Esses moleques..." Disse o velho, chamando a atenção dos irmãos. "Esses moleques que vem fazer baderna na floresta, um bando de sem-vergonhas. Aposto que forma eles que roubaram as roupas de vocês."

"É, nós vimos uma movimentação estranha naquela casa abandonada dentro do bosque. Talvez fossem mesmo esses garotos." Disse Sam, tentando quem sabe arrancar alguma coisa daquele homem, que parecia conhecer muito bem aquele local.

"É, talvez." O homem virou-se para os irmãos. "Eu só me pergunto como é que eles conseguiram arrancar as roupas de vocês..."

Sam e Dean abriram a boa ao mesmo tempo, balbuciando alguma coisa, mas sem dizer nada no fim. Não havia como explicar, afinal, nem eles entendiam direito ainda. Mas eles não precisaram inventar nenhuma história mirabolante para o velho, porque ele logo os interrompeu.

"Ali estão." O homem apontou, avistando alguma coisa logo atrás dos Winchester.

Os irmãos olharam para trás meio confusos, e foram levantando o olhar aos poucos. Encararam do chão até o topo da grande árvore logo atrás deles, e viram suas roupas dependuradas nos galhos, balançando com o vento. Ambos deram um suspiro aliviado.

"Parece que o dia começou a melhorar, Sammy." Dean não escondia a felicidade por ter encontrado suas roupas.

"Espero que sim." Sam diz e se vira para o velho, para agradecer por tê-los levados às roupas e o homem simplesmente não estava mais lá. "Onde ele foi?" A voz do Winchester mais novo saiu como um suspiro. Dean sequer percebeu, estava mais empenhado em subir na árvore e recuperar suas roupas.

Os irmãos finalmente se vestiram e foram em direção ao Impala. Entraram e ambos sentiram dificuldade ao se sentarem, cada um por seus motivos. Mas o que importava agora era retornar ao hotel e tomarem um bom banho. E darem um jeito nessa situação bizarra que estava acontecendo com eles.

O silêncio reinava absoluto dentro do carro durante os minutos que eles levaram para chegar de volta à cidade. Dean sequer ligou o rádio. Os dois pareciam perdidos em seus pensamentos. Somente quando o mais velho encostou o carro Sam pareceu acordar.

"O que você 'tá fazendo?" perguntou o moreno, sem entender o motivo da parada repentina.

"A gente precisa passar numa farmácia." Disse Dean, pegando uma carteira com cartões de crédito dentro do porta-luvas e saindo do carro. Sam apenas o seguiu.

Eles entraram na pequena drogaria, onde havia um balcão com uma moça de jaleco brando, com o nome Mandy bordado nele. Era a farmacêutica. Ela sorriu um pouco desconfiada para os dois homens e eles retribuíram o sorriso. Suas roupas estavam amarrotadas, havia terra e folhas secas em seus cabelos, mas ainda assim era bem melhor do que quando estavam pelados.

Dean se encaminhou para o balcão e começou a conversar com a farmacêutica, enquanto Sam se encaminhou para as prateleiras. Cinco minutos depois Sam se aproximou do balcão, no exato momento em que a garota entregava um cartãozinho para Dean. Provavelmente o seu telefone. Ele sabia que não deveria, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir insultado. Fez um som alto com a garganta para indicar que estava ali, já que o loiro parecia bem distraído no momento.

Dean se virou para o irmão já com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Olha, Sam, um antiinflamatório pros seus ferimentos." Ele disse, indicando uma pequena cesta com o medicamento.

"Oh, sim, claro. Mas nem precisava, Dean, são só uns arranhões."

"Sei, mas é melhor tratar pra não infeccionar." Disse e deu uma piscadela para o irmão, que corou um pouco e baixou o olhar. Dean olhou meio confuso para ele, e notou que Sam trazia algo nas mãos.

"O que...?" Ele ia perguntar quando uma senhora que acabara de entrar na farmácia pediu licença a Dean para falar com a farmacêutica também.

O mais velho assentiu e se afastou um pouco, chegando mais perto de Sam.

"O que você tem aí?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Nada, é só... pro caso de a gente precisar." Sam não levantou os olhos.

"Deixa eu ver isso, Sammy." O mais velho disse e avançou no frasco entre os dedos do irmão mais novo.

"Dean, para com isso." Sam tentava se esquivar, mas Dean continuava tentando pegar o que ele tentava esconder.

"Então diz o que é, caramba!" A frase saiu mais alta do que ele esperava e as duas mulheres se viravam para eles. Sam riu envergonhado e quando elas desviaram o olhar, o moreno depositou o frasco na cestinha, junto com a pomada antiinflamatória.

"Lubrificante?!" Dean exclamou. As mulheres voltaram a encará-los, e Sam agora estava realmente corado.

"Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não gosto de acordar dolorido e sem conseguir andar direito." Sam disse quase com raiva próximo ao ouvido do irmão. Dean tinha que concordar, lubrificante era uma boa ideia. O mais velho inclinou um pouco a cabeça e se voltou para a farmacêutica, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pagou pelos produtos e saiu da farmácia seguido pelo mais jovem. As mulheres se encaram quando os dois deixaram o local. A senhora mais velha deu de ombros e disse apenas que eles deviam ter levado camisinhas também.

Já no hotel, Dean se jogou na cama assim que eles entraram no quarto, soltando um longo gemido. Sam pensou em fazer a mesma coisa, mas preferiu seguir para o banheiro, porque realmente precisava de um banho.

Dean ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo ligado e se deu conta de que estava imundo. Também precisava de uma ducha. O pensamento de entrar no banheiro naquele mesmo instante rondou sua mente por um segundo. Um segundo apenas. Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Sua situação com Sam já estava _delicada_ demais para que ele ainda começasse a ter esse tipo de pensamentos.

Depois de alguns instantes, Sam saiu do banho, enrolado numa toalha. Dean se levantou da cama, para entrar no banheiro, quando passou pelo irmão e viu novamente suas costas arranhadas. Quase que por impulso, Dean se pôs de pé atrás de seu irmão e levou uma das mãos às suas costas. Aqueles ferimentos, ou melhor, aqueles arranhões não eram nada comparados a tudo por que eles já haviam passado. Mas isso não quer dizer que fosse fácil para Dean vê-los ali, machucando o seu irmãozinho.

Sam soltou um gemido leve ao sentir o contato das mãos do irmão em suas costas. Dean contornava ferimentos com os dedos, suavemente. Seus movimentos eram quase involuntários.

"Isso não foi nada, Dean." Sam disse, tentando controlar a respiração.

"Eu sei. Mas eu não gosto de te ver machucado, Sam." A voz de Dean soou firme e Sam sentiu-se mais uma vez arrepiar.

O mais velho se afastou e Sam quase se virou, mais rápido do que achou que fosse certo, para ver onde ele estava indo. Viu o irmão alcançar a embalagem da pomada que eles haviam comprado e depois voltar para perto dele.

"Deixa eu te ajudar com isso."

"Não precisa, Dean. Eu posso fazer isso sozinho." Sam sabia que tinha que lutar contra as sensações que as mãos de Dean em seu corpo estavam causando. Ele sabia que precisava...

"Não esquenta, Sammy." Dean foi passando a pomada nas costas do irmão, onde os arranhões deixaram marcas vermelhas. Foi seguindo essas marcas, na base da coluna de Sam, baixando pelo seu quadril, coberto pela toalha. Sam estava de costas para o irmão, e agradeceu por isso, porque somente assim Dean não notou a expressão em seu rosto. O mais novo estava vermelho e fazia esforço para não gemer.

Quando Dean se ajoelhou no chão atrás de si, Sam sentiu uma sensação que ele não soube descrever. Mas o som dos joelhos do irmão contra o piso, a imagem de Dean ajoelhado, que ele não podia ver, mas podia imaginar, fizeram as suas pernas tremerem e ele teve de se apoiar em algo. Graças a Deus havia uma cômoda bem ao lado deles.

Estava tão perdido nessas sensações que quase não percebeu que Dean avançava com os dedos pelo seu quadril, sob a toalha. Lentamente, retirou-a da cintura de Sam e desceu os dedos lambuzados com a pomada, que deixava rastros gelados que contrastavam com o toque quente dos dedos de Dean pelas nádegas do mais novo.

"Dean, eu... posso, terminar isso sozinho." Sam tinha que se controlar. Sabia disso. Eles já haviam ultrapassado todos os limites, mas ainda podiam se esconder atrás da maldição. Não eram eles, realmente, durante a noite. Mas agora era dia, com o sol a pino e não haveria desculpa.

"Tudo bem, Sam. Eu sei, é esquisito, mas..." Dean continuava ajoelhado e passando a pomada em seu irmão mais novo. "Isso... isso é tudo muito estranho, mas... nós dois, Sam, nós ainda somos irmãos e... _isso_ uma hora vai passar, ok."

"Eu acho que essa situação não está ajudando muito." Sam mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Te incomoda?"

"O que?" Perguntou Sam, baixando o olhar para encarar Dean.

"Nada." O mais velho respondeu, levantando-se. "Eu já terminei aqui."

Dean se afastou e olhou enquanto Sam voltava a enrolar a tolha na cintura. Os dois irmãos se encaram, ambos tinham muitas dúvidas povoando suas mentes. Muitas coisas a serem ditas, mas nenhum dos dois sabia por onde começar.

"Eu... vou entrar agora." Disse o mais velho, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

Sam ainda permaneceu parado, no mesmo local, por alguns instantes. Perdido em seus pensamentos. Até que resolveu finalmente se vestir, antes que Dean saísse do banho.

Nem que tentasse muito conseguiria por seus pensamentos em ordem agora. O melhor a fazer era tentar descansar e amanhã, sim, amanhã eles pensariam em alguma coisa.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

.

.

**n/a:** Bem, poderia citar uma série de motivos que me levaram a demorar tanto a atualizar a fic, mas a verdade é que o principal motivo foi apenas um: bloqueio!

Inspiração para escrever não é que nem um cão que você chama e ele vem abanando o rabinho! Está mais para um gato que vai embora e só aparece de novo quando quer. u.u

Mil perdões aos que estavam esperando, tentarei não demorar tanto novemente!

_Beijos! ;*_


	5. Confusão

_**Noturnos**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Sam e Dean acordam numa manhã e tem a impressão de que algo muito estranho aconteceu na noite anterior, eles só não conseguem lembrar o que. WINCEST

**Beta:** Não possuo. (T.T) Todos os erros são meus, com registro em cartório. XD

**Avisos:** 1**. **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além disso, é **wincest** (incesto). Se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

2. contém **lemon**, isto é, relação sexual entre homens, se vc é menor de 18 anos, é aconselhável que não leia, mas isso quem decide é você.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Confusão**

* * *

.

Na manhã seguinte, Sam estava sentado na cama, fazia já uns bons vinte minutos, encarando imóvel aquele pequeno frasco de lubrificante que eles haviam comprado no dia anterior. O mais novo Winchester pensava no quão absurdas suas vidas tinham ficado num espaço de tempo tão curto. Chegar a esse ponto era realmente estranho. Até mesmo para eles, acostumados a lidar com o bizarro e com o sobrenatural desde muito cedo.

Eles próprios haviam sido vítimas de uma situação assim na infância, com a morte de Mary. Mas depois disso, nenhum caso, nenhuma caçada os havia envolvido tanto assim.

Dean se mexeu na cama. Sam olhou para o irmão. O Winchester mais velho respirava tranquilo, com uma mão sobre a barriga, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo compassado. Sam talvez nunca tivesse olhado Dean com tamanho interesse. Pelo menos era disso que ele tentava se convencer nesse exato momento. Mas não era como se aquela boca bem delineada, os olhos incrivelmente verdes, os ombros fortes nunca tivessem sido notados. Mas a ideia de que o corpo, reconhecidamente atraente de seu irmão tivera sido tocado, beijado, fodido por ele era surreal demais para Sam.

O moreno voltou a encarar o vidro de lubrificante. Imaginar se haveria outra oportunidade para que ele fosse usado. Ele se assustou ao notar que provavelmente sim.

"O que houve, Sam?" Dean perguntou, e o mais novo se votou para o irmão novamente. O loiro estava apoiado nos cotovelos, olhando para Sam.

"Nada." Sam respondeu, com um suspiro. "Eu só estava pensando."

"O pequeno Sammy, sempre pensando…" Dean deu um sorriso meio torto, ao que Sam não pôde deixar de corresponder.

"Alguém tem que fazer isso nessa família." Sam disse e tentou disfarçar um sorriso, voltando a olhar para frente. Até sentir um travesseiro bater contra as suas costas.

"Argh." Sam fez um barulho exagerado, como se a travesseirada tivesse doído. "Você não lembra que eu 'tô machucado?"

"Oh, sim." Dean zombou. "Você está quase convalescendo por causa de uns arranhões."

Sam olhou para o irmão com uma expressão de espanto no rosto.

"O que?" Dean perguntou.

"Eu nunca achei que você fosse capaz de dizer 'convalescendo', Dean." Sam sorriu, e Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha, logo depois se jogando contra o colchão novamente.

As coisas estavam diferentes, mas nem tanto. Eles ainda eram os _irmãos_ Winchester, e isso nunca iria mudar. O quarto voltou a ficar em silêncio. Dean continuou estirado na cama, enquanto Sam andava pelo quarto, se vestindo e se preparando para buscar o café da manhã dos dois.

Sam terminou de se vestir e se encaminhou até a porta, virando-se e vendo Dean ainda deitado na cama, encarando o teto.

"Eu vou buscar o nosso café." Disse Sam, mas o mais velho não esboçou reação. "Você 'tá bem?" O moreno insistiu.

"Sim." Dean respondeu. "Eu só quero resolver tudo isso logo e… você sabe, voltar ao normal."

Os dois se encararam e Sam acenou em concordância. É claro que _ele_ também queria resolver aquilo tudo. Eles precisavam acabar de vez com… seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo com eles. Sam só não tinha certeza de que as coisas realmente pudessem voltar ao normal depois de tudo.

_**-S&D-**_

Depois de tomarem seu café da manhã, os irmãos Winchester procuravam uma nova estratégia na busca pela solução do caso em que estavam _envolvidos_.

"Acho que nós devíamos voltar àquela casa." Disse Sam, enquanto Dean arrumava as coisas de ambos para prosseguir com a _caçada_.

"Eu também." O mais velho dos irmãos respondeu.

Sam olhou para o irmão por um segundo antes de baixar os olhos. Pelo jeito, Dean nem mesmo se preocuparia em fazer qualquer objeção, nem que fosse só para irritá-lo. O loiro parecia disposto a tudo para reverter aquela situação.

"Então vamos começar voltando à floresta." Sam continuou. "E eu espero que não tenha mais ninguém naquela casa hoje."

"É, Sam. Até porque… se eu pego o maldito que teve a ideia de roubar as nossas roupas ontem, eu juro que eu acabo com a raça dele." Dean respirou fundo e fechou os olhos depois de falar, com um misto de raiva e uma espécie de prazer antecipado pela possibilidade de uma vingança.

Sam teve de rir. Porém, antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de responder ao irmão, ambos ouviram uma série de batidas nervosas na porta do quarto de hotel.

Os irmãos se entreolharam. Dean automaticamente pegou a arma mais próxima, enquanto Sam se aproximava da porta. O mais novo olhou para o irmão, que já empunhava a arma em direção à porta antes de abri-la lentamente.

"O que diabos está acontecendo com vocês?" Disse Bobby, que parecia furioso do lado de fora do quarto quando Sam finalmente abriu a porta.

O homem mais velho praticamente empurrou Sam e entrou no quarto, dando de cara com Dean empunhando a arma contra si. O Winchester mais velho relaxou depois de reconhecer o velho amigo e baixou a arma. Mas Bobby não parecia nada feliz com aquela visita surpresa.

"Vocês não vão me responder?" O homem insistiu, olhando para Dean e depois para Sam.

"Como assim, Bobby?" Sam perguntou, com a expressão um pouco confusa.

"É, do que você está falando, cara?" Dean também quis saber, afinal, já fazia dias que ele não falava com o caçador mais velho. Desde aquele telefonema.

"Vocês ainda perguntam?" Bobby respondeu impacientemente. "Eu venho tentando falar com vocês há dias e nada, aí de repente eu descubro que vocês tinham voltado pra cá… Sem me avisar nada." Ele encarou os irmãos, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam. Eles teriam de pensar em algo, e bem rápido, para dizer a Bobby, e teria de ser uma história bastante convincente, já que de bobo o homem mais velho não tinha nada. Mas eles também não podiam simplesmente dizer a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo com ambos. Definitivamente, qualquer coisa menos isso.

"Então, vocês não vão me responder?" Bobby insistiu. "O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui de volta?"

"Nós fomos obrigados a voltar, Bobby." Sam falou, dando um passo em direção ao homem mais velho. "Nós pensamos que tivéssemos resolvido tudo matando a bruxa, mas parece que ainda tem alguma coisa nessa cidade, alguma coisa que nós precisamos descobrir o que é." O mais novo disse, encarando Bobby.

"Então vocês também ficaram sabendo?" Bobby perguntou, desviando o olhara de Sam para Dean, que permanecera estranhamente calado durante todo esse tempo.

"Ficamos sabendo do que?" O loiro perguntou, levantando-se da cama onde havia se sentado rapidamente.

"De que a tal bruxa talvez não tenha morrido, ou de que haja mais alguma criatura agindo nessa cidade." Os dois irmãos se encararam novamente. "Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer a vocês, mas as duas moças ficaram incomunicáveis nos últimos dias… O que está acontecendo com vocês?" Bobby arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, seu faro de caçador dizia que havia algo de muito estranho ali.

"Nós estávamos empenhados no caso." Dean respondeu, tentando parecer natural. "Não seria bom pra nossa reputação deixar um trabalho mal acabado como esse, por isso nós resolvemos voltar."

O Winchester encarou o homem mais velho, depois desviou o olhar para o irmão. "Não é mesmo, Sam?" Dean perguntou, abrindo seu característico sorriso cínico.

Sam concordou com o irmão, e Bobby, mesmo que intimamente ainda desconfiado de algo acabou não insistindo mais na conversa, e já que os três estavam ali, naquela cidade, o melhor era juntarem forças na caçada. Embora os dois irmãos estivessem simplesmente em pânico com a mais remota possibilidade de terem outro daqueles _lapsos_ enquanto Bobby estivesse com eles. Dean e Sam sabiam que precisavam ter muita cautela.

Bobby foi até a recepção do motel pedir um quarto para si, já que notara que o quarto que os dois irmãos dividiam, além de ser minúsculo, só tinha uma cama. Fato que não passou despercebido ao homem mais velho, mas sobre isso ele pediria explicações depois.

Assim que o velho caçador saiu do quarto, Sam fechou a porta atrás de si e soltou um longo suspiro. Antes que percebesse, Dean já estava de pé, de frente para ele, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Que droga, Sam! Essa era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer agora." O irmão mais velho disse, parando e pondo as mãos na cintura. "O que a gente vai fazer com o Bobby aqui?" Ele encarava o moreno esperando por uma resposta de Sam.

"Eu não sei, Dean… Droga, o Bobby não pode descobrir o que está acontecendo com a gente…"

"Claro que não." Dean interrompeu. "Nós temos que ser cuidadosos, e… se _essa coisa_ voltar a acontecer, Sam, o Bobby não pode desconfiar." O mais velho se aproximou do irmão, encostando uma das mãos contra a porta, ao lado do corpo de Sam.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou o irmão. _Essa coisa_ já o estava deixando louco, essa era a verdade. Encarar o fato de que ele e Dean tivessem feito sexo fora totalmente chocante e angustiante no início, depois apenas desesperador, mas agora, e Sam ainda tentava com todas as suas forças negar, havia certa _curiosidade_ nessa história toda.

Doentio, mas era esse o sentimento.

De repente, Sam passou a reparar em certos detalhes do irmão nos quais ele nunca havia prestado muita atenção. Bem, não realmente. Ou não com esses olhos. De repente, a boca de Dean, que agora estava tão perto, com o irmão parada a sua frente a encará-lo tinha um quê de desejável e quase irresistível.

Sam não conseguiu se impedir de inclinar-se um pouco para frente, meio que automaticamente, e quase sem perceber. Só se deu conta de seus movimentos ao notar que Dean não somente não o repreendera, como também se inclinara levemente em direção aos seus lábios. Os dois se encararam, os rostos bastante próximos, já sendo possível sentir a respiração um do outro.

As mãos do mais velho forma parar na cintura de Sam, que baixou os olhos até elas para depois voltar a encarar as íris verdes do irmão.

"O que…" Ele perguntaria, mas Dean o segurou com um pouco mais de força pela cintura, fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

"Eu não sei." Dean respondeu, aproximando-se ainda mais, seus lábios quase se tocando.

Até que ambos saíram desse quase transe com as batidas firmes de Bobby na porta do quarto. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, respirando fundo antes se encararem brevemente, cheios de dúvidas no olhar.

Eles não disseram mais nada, Dean apenas se afastou e Sam abriu a porta, encarando Bobby.

"Você conseguiu um quaro?" Sam perguntou, e Bobby pôde sentir certo desânimo na voz do Winchester.

"Consegui, bem ao lado do de vocês." O caçador respondeu, e ouviu Dean murmurar _"Porra!"_ ao longe, ao que Sam apenas sorriu sem jeito. "Vocês vão passar o dia inteiro dentro desse quarto ou nós vamos trabalhar?" Bobby finalmente perguntou, cruzando novamente os braços diante do corpo.

"Nós vamos sair em um instante, Bobby. Eu e o Dean estávamos justamente decidindo o que fazer quando você chegou." Sam respondeu, olhando para dentro do quarto, o irmão já em pé com a mochila cheia de armas e bugigangas de caçador.

"Eu espero aqui fora." O homem mais velho disse e se afastou do quarto, indo em direção ao seu carro. Sam voltou-se para dentro novamente.

"Nós precisamos ir." Sam disse para o irmão.

Dean acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e seguiu para a porta. Sam não se moveu, então logo os dois já estavam muito próximos novamente, o mais novo impedindo Dean de sair do quarto.

O loiro respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Aquela proximidade era perturbadora demais.

"O que foi Sam?" Ele perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

O mais novo não respondeu, apenas olhou para o irmão, claramente incomodado, por alguns instantes.

"Nada." Sam finalmente disse, dando passagem ao mais velho. Dean baixou o olhar e passou pela porta do quarto, deixando o moreno para trás e se encaminhando até Bobby.

O Winchester mais novo suspirou brevemente e depois seguiu os outros dois homens, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_**-S&D-**_

"Vocês tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia?" Bobby perguntou, quando os três estavam parados diante da velha casa no meio da floresta.

Eles já haviam decidido voltar ali antes do mais velho aparecer, então resolveram apenas seguir os planos. Os três se dirigiram até lá e agora estavam prestes a entrar no local novamente.

"Nós temos certeza de nada por aqui, Bobby." Dean respondeu secamente. Era a mais pura verdade.

"Ok, então vamos lá." O velho caçador disse, admitindo que aquele talvez fosse o melhor caminho para descobrir alguma coisa.

Os três entraram na velha casa, e ela parecia total e completamente vazia. Mesmo sendo bastante atentos, nenhum dos homens conseguia perceber qualquer sinal de que houvesse nada ali dentro, nem deste mundo nem de outro qualquer.

Depois de alguns minutos, mais relaxados, Sam finalmente conseguiu perguntar algo ao homem mais velho.

"Então, Bobby, como foi que você ficou sabendo desse caso mesmo?" Sam perguntou displicentemente, tentando não parecer muito curioso.

"Ah, você sabe… Essas coisas se espalham rápido." Bobby respondeu, sem dar muita atenção ao homem mais novo.

"E quem mais está sabendo desse caso?" Dean perguntou, aparecendo de repente em uma das portas.

"Alguns caçadores, mas eles sabem que vocês estão no caso." Bobby respondeu, ainda sem encarar realmente nenhum dos dois.

Os dois irmãos não conseguiram não se encarar novamente. Eles precisavam saber até que ponto aquele caso estava sendo comentado por aí. E até que ponto Bobby sabia.

"Mas o que as pessoas estão falando… Sobre o caso?" Dean insistiu, e o caçador mais velho finalmente o encarou, fixando seus olhos no Winchester por um bom tempo antes de responder.

"Que vocês dois subestimaram a tal bruxa, e que depois tiveram que voltar pra resolver o caso. Resolver de verdade." Bobby mantinha os olhos em Dean. O mais velho dos irmãos acabou desviando o olhar primeiro.

"Só isso?" O loiro perguntou.

"Você acha pouco?" Bobby retrucou imediatamente.

"Talvez…" Dean falou, sem encarar nem Bobby nem Sam. "Talvez nós tenhamos nos descuidado um pouco, mas nós vamos resolver esse caso, Bobby. Isso é mais pessoal pra mim do que você imagina." Ele disse, o tom sério em sua voz impediu Bobby de perguntar qualquer coisa, e fez Sam sentir um arrepio.

Mas antes que qualquer um dos homens pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, um barulho vindo dos fundos da casa chamou a atenção dos caçadores. Eles se encaminharam rapidamente para lá, de armas em punho.

Dean foi o primeiro a chegar ao local, seguido por Sam e Bobby. Mas o que, aliás, quem eles encontraram do lado de fora da casa deixou os três homens totalmente surpresos.

Ela estava parada, de pé em frente a velha casa abandonada. Uma adolescente, loira, o perfeito clichê da líder de torcida. E vestida exatamente assim, com um uniforme de líder de torcida.

A garota os encarava, e os três homens se entreolhavam sem saber o que fazer. Todos estavam armados, mas a garota não parecia nem de longe assustada.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Dean perguntou, ciente de que aquilo era muito estranho.

"Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa, vocês não parecem policiais." A moça respondeu, sem se mostrar intimidada. "Aliás... Eu conheço você." Ela disse, encarando Dean e se aproximando um pouco.

Sam e Bobby encararam o Winchester mais velho.

"Vocês dois", ela continuou. "Os dois peladões da floresta." A garota olhou para os dois irmãos e sorriu.

Foi então que Dean baixou a arma e suspirou, Sam fez quase o mesmo gesto e Bobby chegou a conclusão de que não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

._

_._

**n/a:** AEAE! o/

Muito, mas muito tempo depois eu volto com essa fic. Sei que é terrível fazer os leitores esperarem tanto, mas infelizmente não consegui atualizar antes, e meu rítmo de escrita está muito lento agora.

Espero que a demora tenha valido à pena e que vcs tenham gostado de mais este capítulo. Serão provavelmente mais dois capítulos, que tentarei postar o mais breve possível... embora isso talvez demore um pouco.

Muito obrigada pela paciência, um beijo a todos que leram!

;*


End file.
